A NIGHT TO REMEMBER
by HaYlEiGh BuBbLeS
Summary: This is where it begins. Join Jessica as she plumits into Freddy's world and realizes what hell is.
1. Chapter 1

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER: ch. 1

Jessica stretched and yawned as the bright sunlight streamed through her window. _I wonder if mom and dad are up yet? _she thought to herself. _I hope mom is makeing chacolate chip pancakes!! I love those things!_ It was then she remembered where she was. She curled up into a ball and tossed the sheets over her head, trying to hide herself from the world. She wanted to forget what had happend. Soon she could hear the footsteps of a guard outside her door. There was a loud knock, and even a louder voice on the other side. "Get up!! Your burning daylight!!" was the harsh sound she heard. She groaned and got up out of bed. She put on her slippers and shuffeld noisily to the bathroom that she shared with her roommate.

She was brushing her hair thinking to herself when there was a knock on the bathroom door. It opened and the short, fat guard came walking in. She had short, spikey blonde hair and eyebrows that were in desperate need of a tweeze. She pointed a pudgy finger at Jessica and growled, "Hurry up! You have a meeting with your doctor!" Leonah sighed under her breath. _Not another meeting!!_ she thought to herself. She had been at the pysco ward for five days now and this was the seventh meeting. She was getting sick of telling the same story over and over again. _Well, at least its over!! _she thought. Still, she could remember every detail as if it was just yesterday...

It was a bright, sunny morning. School was just let out for the summer. Jessica was sitting on her bed, flipped carelessly through a magazine, not really looking at what the pictures where. She was bored and it was only the second day of summer. _This summer is going to really suck! _she thought. Her big, black cat came bounding in her room and attempted to jump on her bed. After the third try, Jessica laughed and pulled up the heavy cat. "Oh Demon! What am i going to do with you?" She said to the cat, who was now purring and licking her ankle.

The phone rang and her mother called from the living room, "Jess!! Its for you!!" Jessica ran to the living room, thankful for something to do. When she picked it up, she could barely say "hello" before her best friend, Racheal, spoke. "Jess!! Turn on the news!!! Now!!!" she said breathlessly.

Jessica flicked on her tv and turned on the news. A reporter was talking into the tv.

"And in this house behind me, there has been yet another murder. 14 year old Chelsea Broock was found murdered in her bedroom at approximatly 6:45 am this morning. She was found by her mother, 45 year old Lisa Broock, and she has refused to say anything else. We will tune you in if we find anything else. Im Brittany Charels, reporting to you live." Jessica flicked off the tv in shock.

"Oh my god! I can't beleave that Chelsea was killed!! She's the third one in two weeks!!" she said into the phone. "I know!" exclaimed Rachael.

"I still can't beleave it. She sat next to me in english!" Jessica took a deep breath and spoke. "Rach, Chelsea lived 3 blocks from me!" there was silence on the end of the line. "Rach?" "Huh? Oh, sorry, im here. I was just thinking." came her reply.

"Jess, you know who did it, right?" asked Racheal. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Rach, don't tell me it was that Kruager guy..."

"But it was!! You saw the marks on those other kids!! I bet Chelsea has the same marks!!" shreiked Racheal. Jessica sighed. "Racheal, he isn't real! You have to stop beleaving that Freddy Kruager is real!" she said.

Ever sence they were kids, Racheal has been obsesed with Freddy Kruager. There was a murder and the cops claimed that the murderer was him.The parents in the neiborhood set his house on fire and thought they killed him, but no body was never found. Ever sence, Racheal is sure that he is real and that he is still killing.

Jessica rolled her eyes once more and sighed. "Rach, your crazy, but I love ya!" Jessica laughed. Racheal giggled. "Hey, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye!" Racheal said as she hung up.

Jessica hung up the phone and trugged back to her room.When she got there, she started thinking about what Racheal had said. _What if Freddy didn't die? _she thought. _What if he really is alive and he killed those kids?_ Jessica shook her head and laughed. _No, that's not possible. _she thought to herself. She jumped on her bed and continued to read her magazine

_She was running on a cloud. A big, black, fluffy cloud that keept rolling everytime she tried to walk. But something keept forceing her to keep getting up, to keep walking. She felt like a puppet being controlled by strings. Suddenly, she was falling. Down, down into deep, black nothingness. Then, she saw a bright, white light._

_ She then slammed hard on a hot, flat surface. She stood up and squinted hard at her surroundings. There were pipes and steam everywhere. And it was very, very hot. She could feel the sweat running down her back. She started walking down an endless, narrow hall. _

_Suddenly, she heard an ear splitting screech that made her cover her ears. Her hands pressed tightly to her head, she turned to see where the sound was comeing from. The noise stopped and was replaced by a sickening laughter. She turned around and saw a figure. _

_From the sound of the laughter, she knew that it was a man. He was at least 7 feet tall, with a dirty brown hat and a brow pants with a hole above the right knee. He had on a red and green sweater that was stained with blood. His skin was terribly burned. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. _

_It was then when she saw his right hand that she started to shake with fear. In place of fingers, was five razor sharp knives. She opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was one, single word. _

_"Freddy!" she screamed._

_He laughed, a menacing laugh, at the sound of his name. He ran straight tword her and plunged his knives into her arm._

Jessica woke up in a cold sweat. She was trembling all over. Her sight was blurry. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she tried to remember what happend. Then she realized that it was just a dream. She laughed at the releif.

As the dream replayed in her head, she rolled over to go back to sleep. But when she saw her arm, she stopped. It was all tore up, and it seemed to say something. She strained her eyes to see what it said. When she realized the words, she begane to scream in horror. It only said one, single word.

Freddy!


	2. Chapter 2

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER ch.2

The walls were stained a sickly yellow color. The air smelled of year old medicine and garbage. Jessica sat on a bed with crinkly paper, making noise everytime she shifted. Her arm was bandaged and cleaned, and it throbbed like hell. The doctor told her to follow a light with her eyes. He was a middle aged man, balding and had to keep pushing his glasses up on his noise. The light was harsh as she tried not to blink. The doctor looked in her ears, then down her throat. _Why isn't he checking my arm? _she thought. _Can't he see that it says that bastards name?_

The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard and left the room. Jessica looked around for a book or a magazine, anything to pass the time away. Her mother was sitting next to her, casting worried glances at her daughter. _Great, now my mom thinks im totally nuts! _she thought to herself.

Ten minutes later, the doctor came back into the room, carrying a sickly greenish-brown gunk in a bottle. "Now Jessica, I want you to take one tablespoon of this every night before you go to bed." he said. Jessica looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled and told her, "you are suffering from what we doctors like to call, well, I forgot what it is called at the moment, but it's very serious.You have a sleeping disorder, and it causes you to have nightmares."

_But I've only had one so far _she thought to herself. Jessica shook her head and told him, for the thousandth time, "No! It was Freddy! Freddy Kruager! I saw him! He stabbed me! He is alive, and he's killing!" She was breathing hard.

The doctor pushed up his glasses. With a deep sigh, he looked down at the bottle again, trying to remember the name of that damned medicine. He looked back at her and said, "Jessica, dear, Freddy is no longer alive, he..."

but before he could say anything else, Jessica jumped in.

"No! He's alive! I saw him! He comes after you in your dreams!" she felt like crying.

The doctor and Jessica's mother exchanged worried glances. Then the doctor spoke, "Um, do you think it would be alright if we kept her overnight for testing? Just to make sure she's ok."

"Yes, of course! Anything to make her better again!" was her reply.

Jessica sighed, finally giving up on arguing. _Well _she thought _at least I'm safe!_


	3. Chapter 3

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER ch 3

She was breathing slowly, occasionaly holding her breath and letting it out in a big _whoosh_. The doctor told her to lay on the table. She layed down, every nerve on edge. _Man, I want to go home!_ she silently screamed in her head. The doctor connected her to some wires and clicked on some switches.

She suddenly began to shiver. She didn't know whether it was from the cold or from fear. This was her 4th night being awake. She did not want to fall asleep, knowing that _he _was still creeping in the shadows of her scariest dreams. The machine started humming, and her table began to slide into darkness. The doctor said that he was going to monoter her dreams. She had laughed in his face, saying that she wasn't going to be sleeping. But, like most doctors do, he had tricked her and shot medicine in her tube. So now, she started to feel drowsy. Finally, struggle after struggle, she fell into a restless, fitful dream.

_She could hear little girls singing this weird, rhythmic song. It was sweet, yet at the same time chillingly spooky. Out of nowhere, a large white house came into veiw. As she got closer, she could see headstones poking up out of the ground. They casted weird shadows, for some were chiped and broken. They reminded Jessica of broken teeth. _

_A loud knock startled her. She tiptoed very slowly to the house and opened it. The first thing she saw when she walked in the house was a long, winding staircase. She didn't know why, but she could feel that invisible force pulling her tword the stairs. As she stepped on the first stair, she was hit with a vision. _She saw herself standing in his arms, him kissing her and her, kissing him back.

_The vision left, and when she came to, she was breathing hard. Weird sensations were running up and down her body. Some part of her wanted to leave, but some other part begged her to stay. The force was as strong as ever. She basicly crawled up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw 5 doors. They were all white, except for one...it was red. Jessica stepped to the red door and the sensations hit her again. _

_She thought to herself, _should I go in?_ She repeated the question over and over again. Suddenly, she was hit with the vision again. When it was over, she took a deep breath, and opend the door. _


	4. Chapter 4

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER ch 4

A loud beeping woke her up. She was shaking all over. This time, definatly from fear. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest, she was sure that the doctor could hear it. _That was so weird! Why did he want me to see us...kissing?_ she thought to herself. Her body shook in disgust. _I can't beleive I almost went in that room! I'm never doing that again! _she commanded herself.

The table began to slide out. As soon as it was fully out, she jumped up and tried to run to the bathroom, but she was still connected to wires. When she pulled, the needle slide out of her arm and blood squirted all over the white floor, which made the blood even redder. She took one look and fainted. When she came to, she had a throbbing headache and she was laying on a leather couch. She stretched and got up.

The doctor came strolling in and chuckled. "How do you feel?" he asked her. She rubbed the enormous bump that was begining to form on head and said, "Well, besides nearly breaking my neck, I'm ok" The doctor chuckled again and gave her some Tylonal. Despite the bump, she felt relaxed. She felt, sleepy. But she didn't want to doze off. So she went back to her room and flicked on the tv. _I wonder how Racheal is_ she wondered. She hasn't talked to her in a week or so. She couldn't even her and tell her about the dreams.

"I need to know who this Freddy is!" she exclaimed out loud. She snuck out of her room, turning the tv up louder so if the doctor passed by, he'd think she was watching it. She snuck into the computer room and clicked on one. She typed in Freddy Krueger and about 30 pop ups came on. She clicked on one that said _The Real Story_.

A story came up on how when he was alive, he would kidnap children, do unspeakable things to them, and burn them alive in his furnace. Jessica gasped at the story. "How could he do those things?!" she shreiked. She couldn't read anymore. She clicked off the computer and went back to her room.

She started pacing the room. Then she decided that she needed to tell someone. She ran to the doctors office. "Dr! I need your help!" she said. The doctor was reading a book. He looked up from his page and pushed his glasses on his nose. "What's wrong?" he asked in a irritated, frustrating way. Jessica ignored his tone and said, "Ok, I know this is going to sound completely insane, but it's completely true!"

"What is it already?" He asked angrily. Jessica looked at him with a shocked, surprised look. She started to stutter, "Um, n..n... nothing, it's nothing. I...I..f..forgot. Sorry to disturb you."

Jessica turned back around and left as quickly as she could. When she got back to her room, she shut the door. _I'm all alone _she realized fearly. _All alone_


	5. Chapter 5

wow, sorry it took so long to update, i've been very busy with school and what not. well, here's the next chapter, enjoy! and please r&r! (by the way, sorry about it being so short! the next chapter will be long, i promise!)

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER: ch 5

The wind was whiping her hair in swirls as she zipped up her coat tighter. She looked behind her to see if anybody was fallowing her. Nobody was. She slipped on her hat and ran across the street. She had to get to the library and back before the Dr realized she was gone.

She couldn't use the computers at the hospital, it was to risky. She walked the few blocks at the library and checked out a computer. She looked up Freddy Krueger. She was sitting at her computer when she started nodding off. She hadn't sleept in a few nights and was down right tired. She felt herself nod again and she quickly snapped back to reality. She couldn't fall asleep. She wouldn't allow it. Suddenly, she begane to feel a chill. It was little at first, then she noticed how strong it was. Soon, it was so strong that it was blowing computers off the desks!

She looked around but saw that nobody was noticing. She ran up to the front desk with a worried, terrified look on her face. The librarian was reading. (well, duh) "Excuse me!" she asked rather loudly. The librarian looked up from her book rather annoyed at her loudness. "Miss, the is a library. You have to be quiet, or I'm gona have to ask you to leave!" she snapped. "But, but don't you see the computers?! Look at them!" she shreiked.

The librarian looked around the room and gave a big sigh. "Well, they look fine to me." she said. Jessica looked at her in amazment and asked, "Don't you see it?! The computers are lying all over the..." She stopped when she saw the look on the librarians face. "Uhh, n,n,nevermind. I'm done." she replied, and hurried out of there.

She was crossing the street thinking about what happend when she heard it. Laughter. Scary, creepy laughter that gave her goosebumps imdiatly. She recognized that laughter.It was the same laughter she heard the first night, in her dream. It was him.

Freddy.


End file.
